customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 19 1987) Part 1
(Cut to Melody swimming in her mertail) * Melody: What a totally cool feeling. (Bumps on a gray seal from behind her, doesn't see her coming) Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry, ma'am. * (Three white seal cubs appear and Melody starts singing) * Melody: Alright, get a grip. Get the hang of this flipper, it's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper. This way is left, but which fashion is right? Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night. Oh, where this is forward? No problem. I can't believe I do this and more. To swim in the sea, like I walk on the shore. Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam. Look up at the sea, this is me, here I am! For a moment, all of me is alive and at home in the sea. I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand. Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand. For a moment, life is cool. I'll splash in the world's biggest pool. This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be. For a moment, just a moment. Lucky me. * (Cut to Ariel swimming) * Ariel: If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I do. The sea wouldn't be a mystery. Oh, why did you have to go? * Melody: Everything's newer, brighter and bluer and truer to life than before. Watch me soar. For a moment, I can shine. Get a grin and a fin that works fine, my fingers are wrinkly. I really don't care, if all of my curls have curled out of my hair. For a moment, I can feel all the dreams I'd been dreaming are real. Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song. For a moment, just a moment, I belong. * (Cut to Ariel swimming again) * Ariel: I will find you, my darling. And the moment that I do so. I'll hold you close, my Melody. And sing the song of the sea with you, sing the song. * Melody: For a moment, just a moment with you. (stops singing) I ''beloooooOOOONG!!!! ''Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. Oh. What's the matter? * (Melody's back in Morgana's lair, thanking her to turn Melody into a mermaid. Morgana weeps, also not real) * Morgana: Oh, I knew this would happen. One taste, and you're hooked. Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure, such a...oh, my precious...there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell. * Melody: Well, please. I-I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl. Isn't there some fashion I can stay a mermaid? * Morgana: (yet playing mournfully) Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible fashion. Well, there is one fashion. No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous. * Melody: What? Wh...what's too dangerous? * Morgana: Well, I could make the spell last longer; if I had my magic trident. Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged kleptomaniac and there's no one to get it back for me. * Melody: Perhaps I could get it back for you. * Morgana: You would do that for me? * Melody: If I did so, would you make me a mermaid forever? * Morgana: Even longer, if you like. (A map appears on Morgana's arms) Now, here is where the scoundrel lives. * Melody: (Happy) Atlantica? You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists? * Morgana: Of course it exists, darling. Whoever warned you otherwise? * Melody: My mother. * Morgana: Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. * Melody: Alright, I'll bring back your trident. (Heads to Atlantica) You can count on me! * Morgana: Be careful, darling. Enjoy these fins! While you can. Huh. (Laughs)